Raists creature
by the shade
Summary: this aint in the book and i'd like to state that i do not own any rights to dragonlance, this is just a bit of fun, you no?


****

Little is known about the archmage Raistlin Majere. What is known is that he experimented with the creation of life. He tried to create life by means of magic, and failed. However he succeeded in 1 experiment. Little is known about this animal, if you could call it that. He created a Dragon hybrid. He took DNA from 5 different species and by means of magic he implanted the DNA into a dragon egg. The DNA consisted of : Dragon, Elf, Phoenix, his own and Shadow Wraith. When it hatched Raistlin was overjoyed, however the creature didn't obey him. It used him. It fed off him until it was strong enough to fend for its self then left. 

What happened to the creature remains to be seen.

"Where is the creature now?"

"I don't know" said Raistlin in reply. He stood before the wizard's conclave. This was on of those brief periods that he left his tower.

"Well you must have some idea?"

"not particularly" He whispered. 

"you don't seem overly bothered by any of this."

"oh I am." He said "I am bothered by the fact that I had to come here."

"what were you thinking?" said a brave wizard somewhere to his left. "when you created that… that… thing!"

"calm yourself, young boy. Do not forget who you address…"

"I don't care who you are…" with that the boy flew across the room. Raistlin lowered his hand.

"speak to me like that again, boy, and you'll never breath again." When saying this Raistlins voice never rose above a whisper, and his posture never changed a bit. He folded his arms back into the sleeves of his black robes, peering at the conclave from the depths of his hood.

"May we get back to the matter at hand? Please?"

"Certainly" replied Rasitlin.

"now what does this creature look like?"

"About 4 and half feet tall. 8 feet long wings. Unlike a draconian he can fly and not just glide. His colour is never certain, he is constantly changing it, as with his appearance."

"Great" said the spokesman, a tall burly wizard in white robes. "and what of his temperament?"

"He is a hunter, and will kill without even thinking. He has some fear. Fear is needed in any species, to eradicate stupidity. All he cares about is surviving." 

"Well lets just kill it and be done with it"

"hang on why should we kill it let him deal with it he created it didn't he?" called a voice.

"kingpriest may I remind you that you are a guest here? Therefore you will sit and be quiet, unless you have anything important to say."

"I have no intention of killing it." whispered Raistlin.

"Excuse me?" this time the voice came from the red robes. Jenna.

"hello Jenna. I trust you are well?"

"Hello Raist. Yes I am and you?"

"apart from this my health is unusually well."

"well what do you mean Raist, by no intention of killing it?"

"it cannot be killed" at this there was a sudden in take of breathe around the room.

"what do you mean? It cannot be killed?"

"I mean what I said"

"WHAT!!!?" shouted the kingpriest "YOU'RE A MAD MAN!! CREATING A CREATURE LIKE THAT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!??…

"_kintoura_" Whispered Raistlin. With that the Kingpriest froze on the spot, not moving, breathing or making a sound. He was suspended in time and until the counter curse was performed he would stay that way.

"as I was saying, because it was given the power of magic by each DNA. With the dragon it was given the power of magic, flight and strength. With the Elf it was given the power of elven sight, magic and speed/stealth. With my own it was given immense power and, unfortunately, my sight. With the Phoenix it was given the ability to create, control and the power of fire, along with everlasting life, healing capabilities and flight. With the Shadow Wraith it was given the most deadly gift of them all. It was given the power to extinguish life and leave no trace of that persons existence. Along with that it was given the power to move with no sound if it chooses to do so, and the power to shift shape at its will." Everyone was silent. He looked around and then reached into one of the many hidden pockets inside his robes. He produced a single crystal orb. Inside it was a feather, which seemed to be on fire.

"this" he whispered "is the only thing that will lead you to the creature. Inside is a feather, taken from the Phoenix that gave the creature its DNA. As you get closer to the creature the feather will ignite more and more, producing more light and heat. Hear take it but be careful. There is only one, they are very fragile." Saying this he casually tossed the crystal at the spokesman.

"_catarman_" he whispered and a vortex appeared beside him. "_contumi_" he whispered and the kingpriest came back to his pompous self.

"I have helped you and now I will return to my tower." With that he stepped into the vortex, leaning on his staff heavily, and vanished. No sooner had he gone than the vortex closed.

Somewhere not to far away there was a bloodcurdling scream as the first person sighted the creature. 


End file.
